


В баре Томаса Хёнига

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Написано по заказу Arven, которая хотела «чтобы они встретились лет через пятнадцать после окончания книг (ну ясное дело без эпилога и Снейп уполз). Гарри во время последней битвы инсценировал собственную смерть, втихушку снял из Гринготтс денежки и свалил в туман, типа шли б вы со своей магической Англией, куда-нить в Европу и жил бы себе там спокойненько, так же спокойненько оставив себе дары смерти))) А Снейп ну хоть отдыхать приехал и запал на симпатишного мущщинку, который у него вечно жуткое дежавю вызывал. Дальше на усмотрение автора, но хотелось бы с ХЭ))» ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	В баре Томаса Хёнига

***

В гостиной становилось прохладно. Гарри отложил детектив, потянулся с такой силой, что в спине что-то громко хрустнуло, поморщился и лениво посмотрел на остывающие угли в камине. Разжечь пламя снова не составило бы никакого труда, и молодой мужчина уже было потянулся за валяющейся рядом с занимаемым им глубоким креслом волшебной палочкой, но внезапно передумал. Ну сколько ж можно сидеть вот так вечерами в одиночестве, проглатывая дешевое бульварное чтиво в немыслимых количествах? 

Он взглянул на часы: в принципе, время позволяло отправиться в постель, но сна не было ни в одном глазу – засидевшись накануне до рассвета с книгой, он проспал сегодня до полудня. Гарри вздохнул еще раз, погромче, и стал размышлять о том, что нужно заняться каким-нибудь увлекательным видом спорта – и развлечение, и спина вот так хрустеть, наверное, прекратит, сон наладится, да и способ познакомиться с какими-нибудь новыми людьми это очень недурной. 

Мысль, что в его жизни неплохо бы было появиться новым людям, занимала Поттера вот уже пару месяцев, в течение которых он был предоставлен самому себе после расставания с Гансом. По самому Гансу он не скучал абсолютно – не было там таких отношений, чтобы мечтать о совместной жизни, включающей взаимные уступки, завтраки, ужины, понимание друг друга без слов и одно полотенце на двоих – но были и моменты, которых не хватало отчаянно. Гарри улыбнулся уголком губ. Здорово, например, было просто так съездить в субботу на горное озеро в Альпах или со смехом пройтись по магазинам, обсуждая нелепость шмоток, что носят современные тинэйджеры, да просто отправиться кататься на машине по автобанам, в конце концов. Ганс любил скорость. И еще секс. Этого Гарри не хватало куда сильнее холодных альпийских озер. 

Встряхнувшись, словно в попытке сбросить с себя внезапно охватившее его чувство одиночества, Гарри бодро вскочил с кресла, натянул джинсы, с немалым усилием просунул голову в узкий ворот тонкого шерстяного свитера, вытащив из-под него отросшие уже почти до плеч волосы, и, порадовавшись, что, усаживаясь за чтение пару часов назад, поленился вытащить контактные линзы, отправился в располагающийся в соседнем квартале небольшой бар. 

Заведение, принадлежавшее геру Хёнигу, Гарри очень любил. Переделанное из квартиры, а может и двух, оно содержало в себе все те нехитрые прелести, что могут слегка скрасить досуг вымотанному за день работяге: с десяток столиков (на каждом стоит неизменная шахматная доска), дартс на стене, легкая негромкая музыка, столь же легкие запечатанные в пластиковые пакетики закуски и пицца – другой еды к огромному выбору алкогольных напитков Томас Хёниг, единственный работник собственного бара, не имеющего даже названия, не предлагал. Но насколько Гарри знает, пока еще никто не жаловался, и ходили сюда, в основном, завсегдатаи. 

Усевшись за высокую барную стойку, Поттер заказал кружку нежно любимого им Францисканера, с жадностью отпил сразу треть ее содержимого и только тогда оглянулся. Он был там. В самом темном углу, за самым маленьким столиком и, на первый взгляд, был полностью поглощен игрой в шахматы с самим собой. Тонкие пальцы грели стоящий перед доской стакан с виски, голова склонена была так низко, что лица увидеть невозможно, как не старайся. Не то чтобы Гарри сильно старался, но позавчера и еще, кажется, на прошлой неделе этот мужчина сидел там же, и Поттер беспрерывно чувствовал лопатками его взгляд, но стоило обернуться – ничего: та же поза, тот же виски, те же шахматы. 

Смотреть так долго на незнакомца показалось Гарри неприличным, и он, сев в вполоборота, чтобы не терять бдительности, вернулся к забытому напитку, прикурил и подтянул к себе пепельницу. Наличием этого нехитрого предмета, кстати, заведение гера Хёнига радовало его больше всего – в девяноста процентах находящихся в помещениях баров, кафе и ресторанов Германии курить было запрещено. Еще лет пять назад именно некурящим приходилось искать себе место, где они могли быть избавлены от необходимости вдыхать дым, а теперь мучиться приходится курильщикам – все вокруг меняется, развивается, эволюционирует, и, похоже, неизменным, с тех пор как лет пятнадцать назад приехал в эту страну, остается только он сам. Внутренне, конечно, не внешне.

Он до сих пор считал, что идея сбежать из магической Британии к чертям собачьим или еще куда подальше была одной лучших идей за всю его жизнь. Но главное, в отличие от других гениальных, она была идеей осуществившейся, в первую очередь, наверное, потому, что принятое в запале решение обдумать у Гарри времени не было – вокруг все еще бушевали осколки великой битвы за Хогвартс, и это, пожалуй, был первый и последний момент, когда он мог исчезнуть незамеченным и оставить страшно благодарную убийце Волдеморта общественность и завистников – смешивать, но не взбалтывать! – давиться орденом Мерлина, слухами и домыслами. Он никогда не хотел для себя судьбы обласканного вниманием героя и, сделав то, что считал себя сделать обязанным, сожрав тонну всякого рода говна за последние несколько лет своей жизни, Гарри почти без сожаления покинул Туманный Альбион. 

Факт, что он жив, но выбрал иной путь, был известен трем живым существам на всем белом свете – двумя из них были, разумеется, Рон и Гермиона, которые сумели его понять и которым он доверял безгранично, третьим – новый главный гоблин Гринготтса, тайно переправивший содержимое поттеровской ячейки по указанному адресу, и который был слишком заинтересован в своей работе, не говоря уже о профессиональных клятвах, чтобы это новость пошла дальше его острых уродливых ушей. А вот место, где находится Гарри сейчас, не было известно никому. Сначала он просто инкогнито путешествовал по Европе; останавливаясь в гостиницах не более чем на пару дней, он смотрел, наслаждался, впитывал жизнь во всем ее цвете и вкусе – влажный запах Венеции и утренней выпечки в маленьком парижском кафе, что напротив сада Тюильри, узкие, поднимающиеся в горы, дающиеся с каждым шагом все труднее и наполненные музыкой Моцарта, улочки Зальцбурга, мягкий песок и жадно лижущие пальцы ног волны на пляжах Малаги… Лувр, Прадо, Эрмитаж, Колизей, Акрополь… постепенно он становился все более живым, дышалось все легче и отчаянно хотелось начать все сначала. Он проходил в музеи в мантии невидимке, чтобы не стоять в очередях, пересаживался с поезда на поезд, не заботясь ни о каких документах, наплевав на все законы и порядки – эти ничтожные вопросы так легко решала старшая палочка – гостиничные номера сменяли друг друга до тех пор пока он наконец не выдохся и не решил осесть здесь, в Мюнхене. Почему именно тут? Да он толком и сам не знал – что-то в городе, его воздухе, кружевных зданиях старого центра, общем настроении привлекло Гарри, не захотело отпускать. Да и немецкий язык дался Поттеру на удивление легко – настолько, что уже спустя три-четыре года в нем перестали распознавать иностранца. Старое имя, но новая фамилия, новая речь, новое место – и новая жизнь расцвела перед ним всеми красками свободы. 

А на родине его искали – он знал. Слухи и газетные утки доходили даже сюда, в сердце Баварии. Сначала ждали, затем подключили аврорат, допрашивали кого можно и нельзя, следили за всеми местами, где он мог появиться. Потом официальным изданиям надоело печатать аврорские отчеты, героя войны признали пропавшим без вести (читайте, погибшим – так удобнее), и за Гарри Поттера взялась желтая пресса, которой в Германию доходило, разумеется, куда меньше – впрочем, достаточно для того, чтобы молодой человек с изумлением прочел статью о том, что пропавших героев войны Гарри Поттера и Северуса Снейпа видели вместе чуть ли не на Гавайях, и что это о чем-то там редакторам этого журнальчика говорит. Смешно, конечно, было до колик, но информация о том, что Снейп пропал, как и он сам, заставила Гарри задуматься о возможности того, что профессор каким-то образом все-таки ухитрился выжить, хотя надежды было конечно мало. 

– Еще пива, Гарри? – пожилой хозяин приветливо улыбнулся, вернувшись за стойку и обнаружив опустевшую кружку завсегдатая. 

– Да, спасибо, Томас, – отвлекшись от размышлений, Поттер вновь почувствовал спиной взгляд и резко повернулся. Мужчина в углу, разумеется, смотрел совершенно в другую сторону. 

Это начинало раздражать. Отпив немного из второй кружки, Гарри еще минут пять понаблюдал за тем, как незнакомец делает ход, затем поворачивает доску к себе другой стороной и вновь впадает в глубокую задумчивость. Было совершенно не похоже, что его интересует еще что-то, кроме игры. Тогда что это? Старый друг паранойя? В этом Поттер искренне сомневался, поэтому решил попытаться разобраться в ситуации, ну а для начала недурно было бы выяснить, кто же перед ним. Он сполз с высокого табурета и решительно пошел к угловому столику.

– Разрешите составить вам компанию? 

– Я не говорю по-немецки, – глухо и хрипло ответил на родном для Гарри языке мужчина, по-прежнему невежливо не поднимая на него взгляда.

– Зато я говорю по-английски, – приветливо улыбнулся Поттер, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно мягче. – Я спросил, не хотите ли вы сыграть со мной. Я вот тоже один, и шахматы тоже очень люблю, вот и подумал, что…

Тут мужчина поднял голову, и Гарри запнулся на полуслове. Прошло полтора десятка лет, это правда, и голос у него был так не похож на громовые раскаты, сотрясающие в школьные годы подземелья, но Поттер был готов поклясться, что перед ним сидит бывший профессор зельеварения Северус Снейп. В мюнхенском баре. Пятнадцать лет спустя. Через пятнадцать минут после того, как он о нем вспомнил в первый раз за последние три года. Хотя, впрочем, сидит он тут уже вторую неделю, но все равно на редкость дико получается.

– Я… – Гарри все-таки попытался взять себя в руки, понимая, что мог обознаться, а если даже и нет, то профессор, в свою очередь, узнать его сейчас вряд ли способен, и начинать новое знакомство со стандартного выставления себя клиническим идиотом было бы исключительно нелепо. Он глубоко вздохнул и снова улыбнулся. – Если я помешал, вы скажите прямо, это ничего.

– Нет, все нормально, присаживайтесь, я просто не ожидал встретить здесь земляка. 

– О, наш неистребимый акцент в деле, – расхохотался Поттер. – А ведь здесь меня давно принимают за баварца. Гарри Фишер, – он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

На переносице у мужчины залегла на мгновение глубокая морщина, но через мгновение разгладилась, и сам он словно встряхнулся:

– Очень приятно, мистер Фишер. Мое имя Карлос Снейп.

– Пожалуйста, называйте меня просто Гарри, мистер Снейп, мне так привычнее.

– Договорились, Гарри, – пожимая протянутую ему сухую узкую ладонь, Гарри с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать неприлично ржать. Отчего-то то, что зельевар оказался жив и, похоже, вполне здоров, если не считать сильно изменившегося голоса, он принял удивительно легко. А вот занятный факт, что профессор оставил себе свою фамилию, в то время как Поттер не смог отказаться от имени, развлекал невероятно. И теперь они станут друг для друга хотя бы на пару часов _Гарри_ и _Снейпом_ – так просто и правильно, в отличие набивших оскомину и намертво засевших за долгие годы на зубах _мистера Поттера_ и _профессора, сэра_. Вечер становился _все чудесатее_ , ну кто бы мог подумать, а!

***

– Конь на E4, – Гарри понимал, что безнадежно проигрывает, но продолжал бороться изо всех сил, чтобы игра продолжалась подольше. Отчего-то он очень боялся, что, одержав победу, профессор сложит фигуры в коробку, встанет, рассчитается за виски и исчезнет навсегда. А этого Поттеру неожиданно не хотелось. Профессор за эти годы почти не изменился, и в обществе не узнававшего его Снейпа он чувствовал себя практически как дома, или даже как в Хогвартсе в его лучшие годы. Он так давно не говорил на английском, не играл в шахматы и не разглядывал это бледное лицо с хищным взглядом удивительно черных глаз. Впрочем, как раз это лицо он никогда не удосуживался разглядеть внимательно, не испытывая к его обладателю никаких иных чувств, кроме брезгливости и слепой ненависти. А ничего ужасного в лице не было – немного уставшее, чуть больше истощенное, чем ему бы пошло, большеносое, слегка ассиметричное и, в целом, некрасивое, оно чем-то тянуло к себе. И вдруг отчаянно, просто невероятно захотелось схватить его за руку и спросить, почему он его не узнает, сказать, что это он, Поттер, зашептать заговорщицки, что они теперь на одной стороне и нужно держаться вместе, но наваждение прошло быстро, не оставив после себя и следа. Только любопытство.

***

– Поздравляю, – Гарри украдкой глянул на часы, прикидывая, будет ли удобным предложить сыграть еще партию, огорченно дёрнул верхней губой и начал складывать блестящие в свете неяркой лампы лакированные фигуры на место. – Думаю, я мог бы проявить себя в игре лучшим образом, но так вышло, что я уже много лет не притрагивался к шахматам. 

Взгляд Гарри на часы от профессора, конечно, не укрылся:

– Вы неплохо держались, Гарри. Торопитесь?

– Вовсе нет. Я живу здесь неподалеку, в трех минутах ходьбы, да и спешить мне не к кому, если быть откровенным. Выпьем еще, мистер Снейп?

– Учтите, я отвратительный собеседник, – профессор задумчиво посмотрел на Поттера, но тот лишь беззаботно улыбнулся в ответ, и тогда Снейп коротко кивнул. 

Рассеянно поглаживая указательным пальцем запотевший бок пузатой пивной кружки и наблюдая за тем, как легко, не морщась, профессор отпивает большой глоток виски из своего стакана, Гарри пытался решить с чего бы начать разговор. 

С ним так бывало всегда – сначала никак не мог придумать первой фразы, а затем поток сомнительного красноречия изливался из него, как из рога изобилия, и беседа текла гладко и непринужденно, если, конечно, собеседник не пытался этому помешать. Но вот эта самая пресловутая первая фраза… что бы такое сказать ему? Или спросить? По большому счету, единственной темой, которую было бы уместно обсудить двум случайно встретившимся в немецком баре землякам, была их далекая родина, но Поттеру этот разговор казался опасным. А если профессор спросит, где он учился, например? Что он ответит? Про худшие вопросы Гарри и думать боялся, но, так ничего достойного не изыскав, все-таки решился:

– Так вы живете не в Германии, мистер Снейп?

Собеседник отрицательно повел головой:

– Был по делам, не собирался оставаться надолго, но неожиданно решил задержаться. Что-то вроде отпуска.

– О, я вас очень хорошо понимаю. Наш город не может не очаровывать, не так ли? – пальцы Гарри расслабленно опустились на соломенную салфетку, покрывавшую поверхность стола – о Мюнхене он говорить мог бесконечно, за долгие годы с воодушевлением облазив все его кварталы и закоулки.

– Вы сумели полюбить эту страну больше Англии, Гарри? – профессор, похоже, заинтересовался, наконец, оторвал взгляд от стакана, расправил плечи, выпрямился, и высоко поднял острый подбородок, сразу став похожим как две капли воды на старого доброго _кошмара подземелий_. – Мне всегда казалось, что британцы – один из самых склонных к слепому патриотизму народов. 

– Звучит так, словно вы этого патриотизма не одобряете, – Поттер пожал плечами. – Я любил Англию, но та часть моей жизни, что прошла там, была не самой лучшей, а здесь все началось сначала и как-то… правильно, что ли. 

Профессор слушал внимательно, не перебивая, и Гарри расслабился окончательно.

– Да и потом, дело не только во мне. Дело в самом городе. Знаете, за пятнадцать лет мне, например, так и не надоело слушать на Мариенплатц часы… вы ведь видели эти часы, мистер Снейп, те, что с танцующими фигурками? Я когда бываю на… – и тут только Поттер запоздало сообразил, что его собеседник ни малейшего понятия не имеет о том, что его новый знакомец имеет какое-то отношение к магическому миру, и едва успел прикусить язык, уже почти сообщив, что посещает Люштроус Штрассе – главную улицу магической части Мюнхена, – когда я бываю в центре по делам, всегда останавливаюсь и вместе с толпой туристов слушаю бой часов, смотрю за танцорами и рыцарями, и все время кажется, что это в первый раз.

– Вы романтик, Гарри – я так никогда не смог бы, я слишком быстро ко всему привыкаю. И к хорошему, и к плохому, – профессор слегка улыбнулся, и Поттер замер, впитывая это незнакомое выражение сурового лица, словно губка, не уверенный, что еще когда-нибудь ему доведется увидеть такое, старался запечатать его в своей памяти навечно. – Впрочем, «Глокеншпиль» – явление действительно запоминающееся.

– Вы же сказали, что не говорите по-немецки, – изумился Гарри.

– Не говорю, но обязательно читаю о том, что мне сильно понравилось, – профессор отодвинулся от столика и откинулся теперь на спинку стула, положив ногу на ногу. Вся поза его свидетельствовала о полной расслабленности в обществе молодого мужчины, с которым он ведет столь непринужденную беседу, и Гарри неожиданно подумал, всегда ли Северус Снейп был таким с теми, с кем ему приятно быть рядом. И много ли таких людей было в его жизни. Почему-то казалось, что совсем немного, и вдруг отчаянно приятным оказалось стать одним из них.

– Когда вы собираетесь возвращаться в Англию, мистер Снейп?

– Я не живу в Англии много лет, Гарри. Но туда, где живу сейчас, я пока не собираюсь. Побуду еще здесь. 

***

Гарри сделал глубокую затяжку и старательно затушил третью за час сигарету о выпуклое дно металлической пепельницы, опасно пристроенной на самом краю барной стойки. Сегодня у Томаса было шумно – в заведении установили два игровых автомата и раззадоренные азартом посетители с шумом и шутками облепили их, словно муравьи оставленный на блюдце мед. Вечер плавно перетекал в ночь, и было уже почти очевидно, что профессор сегодня не придет. 

Вчера они засиделись почти до двух ночи, и говорили – обо всем и ни о чем, то есть говорил, в основном, он сам, а Снейп с удовольствием слушал, иногда вставляя уместные комментарии и удачными вопросами подзадоривая словоохотливость своего молодого собеседника. Придя домой, Гарри впервые за долгое время уснул как убитый, а потом все утро думал о прошедшем вечере. О профессоре, о том, почему же с ним так неожиданно легко, о том, как нехорошо получается, что он, Гарри, сознательно скрывает от Снейпа свою личность, понимая, что не решится сознаться просто потому, что почти на сто процентов уверен, что их такое во всех отношениях приятное общение на этом закончится – Поттер машинально потрогал свою длинную челку, словно убеждаясь, что она надежно скрывает шрам.

Нелепо все это, конечно, до ужаса – вот кто бы рассказал ему, что он с таким рвением будет стремиться проводить время в компании Северуса Снейпа – да никогда бы в жизни не поверил, а то и в морду бы дал, но жизнь – вообще такая странная штука, что не устаешь изумляться. Меняет обстоятельства, меняет приоритеты, меняет нас самих до неузнаваемости. Поттер никак не мог сообразить, кто же из них изменился сильнее – он сам, или все-таки профессор, или оба они одинаково, но точно знал одно: он отчаянно хочет, чтобы тот пришел, а тот все не идет, и, наверное, это о чем-то очень неприятном должно ему сказать. 

Допив пиво, он уже собирался уходить, но все медлил, рассеянно наблюдая за Томасом, наливающим порцию виски кому-то из клиентов, как вдруг из-за его спины вынырнула рука, ловко перехватила стакан из ладони бармена и, почти невесомо коснувшись тканью рукава его щеки, исчезла.

– Добрый вечер, Гарри, – сделал первый глоток из своего стакана профессор. – Я пойду за тот стол, если хотите, присоединяйтесь. 

– Я уже уходить собирался, – удивляясь самому себе, Поттер все же никак не мог подавить в себе нелепую и необъяснимую детскую обиду за то, что он столько ждал.

– Что ж, жаль. Может, в другой раз, – Снейп кивнул и, резко развернувшись на каблуках, отправился на облюбованное место. Он почти не дал Гарри возможности заглянуть в свои глаза, но Поттер, как ему показалось, успел увидеть в них все то, что так ждал увидеть. А может, это было всего лишь игрой отсветов, бросаемых низко висящими желтыми лампами в уютных домашних абажурах. 

– Я передумал, – Гарри поставил новую кружку с пивом на фирменную картонную подставку, заботливо выданную гером Хёнигом, и присел напротив профессора. 

– Почему? – Снейп, кажется, действительно ждал ответа на свой странный вопрос, и Гарри вдруг подумал, что если он сейчас скажет что-нибудь глупое о том, что внезапно вспомнил, что у него завтра выходной или еще что-то в этом роде, и еще одна, пусть и совсем невинная, ложь добавится в чашу вранья, которая и так переполнена, то он все испортит. Отчего-то ему отчаянно сильно не хотелось врать профессору даже в самых незначительных мелочах.

– Боюсь, что я сейчас выставлю себя конченным идиотом, но я ждал вас этим вечером, и – вы не поверите – обиделся, как школьница на несостоявшемся свидании, думая, что вы не придете. Вот и буркнул, что ухожу, вместо того, чтобы поздороваться. Простите, по-дурацки вышло.

– Всегда завидовал людям, умеющим вслух признавать свои слабости. Я сам этого не умею категорически, – и тут Снейп снова улыбнулся – не так скупо, как накануне, а широко и так тепло и искренне, что Гарри мгновенно оттаял. 

– А вам не кажется, мистер Снейп, что вы только что одну из них признали?

Все еще улыбаясь, они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не говоря больше не слова, потягивая свои напитки, отогреваясь в теплом помещении и нежданно найденном взаимопонимании, и Гарри был готов поклясться, руку отдать на отсечение, что что-то невидимое, но крепкое, как стальной трос, протянулось между ними, и так просто разделить их уже не удастся.

Снейп нарушил молчание первым:

– Я действительно припозднился сегодня, Гарри, и мне, в самом деле, пора, – профессор допил последний глоток виски и поднялся из-за стола, протянув ладонь для прощального рукопожатия. – Но если вы придете сюда и завтра, то определенно найдете меня в этом углу за партией в шахматы.

– Это звучит как завуалированное приглашение на свидание, – Гарри засмеялся, крепко сжимая сухую и горячую ладонь. Снейп ухмыльнулся в ответ, направился к выходу, и Поттеру вдруг захотелось сказать еще хоть что-то вслед. 

– Я приду! – Крикнул он, когда дверь за профессором почти захлопнулась, и тяжело опустился обратно на стул. Он был уверен, что сегодня Снейп зашел в бар не только для того, чтобы выпить порцию виски перед сном. 

***

Локтем отодвинув шахматную доску на самый край стола, Гарри водрузил на его центр тарелку с квадратной сицилийской пиццей и поставил стаканы с двойной порцией виски перед собой и профессором.

\- Чуть не уронил, - улыбнулся он, садясь на привычное уже место, и указал на почти полные стаканы, - чтоб два раза не ходить. 

Снейп вежливо кивнул, сдвинул на мгновение брови, затем поднялся, направляясь к барной стойке, и через мгновение вернулся с двумя тарелками и столовыми приборами. 

\- На это бы у меня рук все равно не хватило, да и есть пиццу, если честно, я привык руками, - признался Поттер, испытывая, однако, некоторое смущение. 

\- В этом я вас не ограничиваю, а мне удобнее так, - профессор взял нож и вилку и ловко передвинул кусок пиццы на свою тарелку. 

\- Тогда и я попробую, - менее изящно, хотя и вполне успешно, Гарри самоотверженно положил порцию себе и начал есть. 

В использовании столовых приборов был очевидный плюс – чистые руки, но на этом преимущества для Гарри определенно заканчивались: разве что-то может сравниться с ощущением, когда жадно вгрызаешься зубами в сочный и горячий треугольник теста, откусываешь как можно больше, а потом силишься половчее отцепить тянущийся за губами расплавленный сыр с влипшими в него кусочками анчоусов… Ганс всегда говорил, что он ест пиццу, как дорвавшийся до запретного ребенок. 

\- А знаете, ну их, в самом деле, - через минуту рассмеялся Поттер, откладывая вилку с ножом, хватая оставшиеся две трети куска руками и задорно глядя на сотрапезника – попробуйте и вы так, мистер Снейп! Так вкуснее, я вам гарантирую.

Пару секунд профессор колебался, затем, кажется, неожиданно для самого себя решившись, очень быстро, словно боясь передумать, схватил с общего блюда следующую порцию и откусил большущий кусок, довольно ловко отцепившись от сыра. Прожевал и тут же промокнул губы салфеткой – впрочем, не совсем удачно.

\- Должен признаться, в этом есть определенное очарование, - проговорил он, не отрывая взгляда от жующего Гарри.

\- Сближает, не так ли? – Поттер, в свою очередь, тоже наблюдал за тем, как профессор ест, как тонкая ниточка сыра протянулась от его нижней губы к подбородку, размышлял об определенной доле интима в таком поедании пиццы тет-а-тет и, ответив сначала, только потом задумался о том, не слишком ли вызывающе прозвучали его слова. Но Снейпа они, похоже, ничуть не смутили. А может, он просто не обратил никакого внимания, увлекшись едой. 

***

\- За прекрасный ужин, – Гарри поднял свой стакан, когда с едой было покончено, и Снейп успел сходить и помыть руки, а он сам оттереть собственные салфеткой до не менее приличного состояния, - и хорошую компанию!

\- Предлагаю ограничиться второй часть тоста, - слегка поморщился профессор, - несмотря на непривычный и, в целом, довольно занятный процесс поглощения, у меня есть определенные претензии к такого рода пище. Но я вынужден смириться, другой здесь не подают, - стаканы встретились над серединой стола, глухо звякнув, как раз в тот момент, когда гер Хёниг подошел к ним, чтобы забрать грязную посуду. 

\- Пойти в другое заведение не предлагаю – уже поздно, всё закрывается, - дождавшись пока бармен отойдет, Гарри начал размышлять вслух, - я мог бы пригласить вас к себе и что-то приготовить, но и тут не складывается…

\- Я вовсе не напрашиваюсь к вам в дом, Гарри, - начал было профессор, но Поттер сейчас же прервал его.

\- Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что у меня в холодильнике есть только полуфабрикаты, - улыбнулся он и озорно подмигнул, пытаясь сгладить слегка неловкую ситуацию. – Категорически не люблю готовить. Обычно меня хватает не более чем на яичницу с беконом или рыбные палочки. Вы стали бы есть рыбные палочки, мистер Снейп?

\- Палочки – нет, - профессор включился в игру, подхватывая тон, заданный Поттером, - а белые мюнхенские колбаски тоже относятся к полуфабрикатам, в вашем понимании? Вот их я очень люблю.

\- Конечно, относятся. У меня их, правда, сейчас нет, зато рядом с домом есть заправка с круглосуточным магазином, где можно добыть это поистине национальное достояние хотя бы в пластиковой упаковке. Останется только сварить и обмазать горчицей, - Гарри на мгновение задержал дыхание и продолжил уже серьезно. – В самом деле, мистер Снейп, мы могли бы допить виски и отправиться на охоту за колбасками.

Профессор сидел далеко отодвинувшись от стола и плотно облокотившись на спинку стула так, что, выпадал из круга относительно яркого света, бросаемого низко висящей лампой точно на стол, и Гарри не мог видеть его глаз, но зато имел возможность заметить, как пальцы крепче стиснули стекло стакана.

\- Я подумаю.

Они замолчали. Гарри облокотился локтями на стол, курил и медленно пил виски, слегка морщась после каждого глотка. Черт его дернул взять себе этот напиток за компанию – никогда же не любил! Да и не сможет в жизни научиться пить его так же красиво, как это делает профессор, который, кажется, вообще делает красиво все, за что не берется. Не имея возможности, да и смелости, честно говоря, посмотреть тому в глаза, Гарри вновь принялся изучать его руки, и вдруг на него словно вспышкой накатило озарение. Они снились ему этой ночью! Не сам профессор – его лицо как раз как будто было скрыто густой тенью, как и сейчас – снились эти белые, не тронутые даже легким загаром, пальцы, и они гладили. 

Это не было эротическим сном, какие часто снились Поттеру, когда он переживал периоды одиночества, он не чувствовал возбуждения, он не хотел продолжения - просто наслаждался мягкими, почти невесомыми, прикосновениями ладоней к щекам, гладящими, словно призванными прогнать головную боль, круговыми движениями подушечек больших пальцев по разгоряченному лбу… - и тут Гарри поймал себя на том, что неосознанно проводит ладонью под челкой, приподнимая ее и зачесывая вместе с остальными прядями волос назад. Он в ужасе поднял голову и понял, что профессор, отставив стакан в сторону, видимо, довольно долго уже смотрит на его лоб. На его шрам.

\- Я… - Гарри совсем растерялся. Сколько раз он продумывал, что скажет Снейпу, если тот все поймет, и столько же раз, ничего толкового не придумав, откладывал все на потом. И вот это _потом_ настало. – Вы поняли, да? – Черт, ну что за инфантилизм? Ну конечно же, он понял. 

Профессор молчал, склонив голову набок, не отвечая, словно даже не реагируя никак, не пытаясь ему помочь, И Поттер от этого начинал психовать еще сильнее.

\- Я должен был сказать сразу, я знаю, - Гарри в отчаянии потер виски и начал крутить в руках салфетку. – Просто все случилось так неожиданно, а в нашем прошлом было столько сложностей и недопонимания. Я давно повзрослел, все переосмыслил, изменил свое отношение… да какое к черту отношение! Я не о том сейчас! Господи, как все сложно… - молчание Снейпа и его непроницаемое выражение лица сбивали с толку. – Тут дело даже не в отношении. Просто для меня здесь все началось сначала, понимаете? Это неважно теперь, что было раньше, в той, в прошлой, жизни, и мне показалось, что мы могли бы… что у нас вами могло бы что-то... Дьявол! Я опять говорю совершенно не то! Простите, я должен отойти.

Снейп, так и не проронив ни слова, проводил его взглядом.

***

Умывшись, Гарри вышел в узкий и недлинный коридорчик, ведущий к туалетным комнатам, и прислонился к стене. Сколько времени уже прошло? Минут пять? Семь? Достаточно ли этого, чтобы профессор собрался и ушел? Поттер никак не мог понять, хочет ли он, чтобы Снейп поступил именно так. Он дал ему эту возможность, понимая умом, что так будет проще для них обоих, что призрачный шанс, который он, казалось, уже ухватил за прозрачный хвост, вырвался, улетел, рассеялся, как утренний туман. Но с другой стороны, иррационально упрямая мысль о том, что профессор тоже мог за эти годы изменить отношение к его, поттеровской, персоне, не давала аппарировать отсюда прямо домой и, накрывшись с головой одеялом, как ребенку, спрятаться от холода, всего мира и себя самого.

Он закрыл глаза и, постояв так немного, легонько стукнулся затылком о стену. Неожиданно стало легче. Он отклонился, чтобы стукнуться посильнее, но встретил головой не твердую стену, а мягкую ладонь, и распахнул глаза. 

Перед ним стоял Северус Снейп собственной персоной и невероятно серьезно на него смотрел. 

\- Что? – одними губами спросил Гарри.

\- Ты не изменился, Поттер. Ты идиот. Ты идиот, каких мало.

И это нелестная, вообще-то, оценка, вдруг освободила Гарри от намертво стискивающих его грудь пут сомнения и неуверенности. Он резко подался вперед, и, так и не отрывая рук от стены, впился в губы профессора поцелуем, уже уверенный, что его не оттолкнут, понимая, что его призрачные надежды волшебным образом обернулись невероятной реальностью, жесткими и властными губами завладевающей сейчас всем его существом. Снейп обхватил ладонями его щеки – совсем не так нежно, как во сне – и просунув колено между его ног, со всей силы прижимая его к стене, наваливаясь всем телом, он целовал его столько, на сколько хватило воздуха, потом оторвался и снова посмотрел в глаза.

\- Хотя что-то новое в тебе я определенно открыл.

\- Надо с Томасом расплатиться, - хрипло ответил Гарри невпопад.

\- Я расплатился, - правильно понял его Снейп, судя по вспыхнувшим, как тлеющие угли от порыва ветра, черным глазам.

И тогда Гарри со всей мочи сжал его плечи и, наплевав на то, что подумает гер Хёниг об исчезнувших прямо из туалета посетителях, аппарировал в свою спальню точно на кровать.

***

\- И когда же ты понял, что я – это я? – расслабленно пробормотал Гарри, плотно приматывая себя к боку Северуса мягким пушистым пледом, спасая тепло их обнаженных тел от утренней прохлады.

\- А я разве я что-то подобное говорил? – приподнял бровь Снейп.

\- И все же? – так легко Поттер сдаваться не собирался, имея привычку, как банный лист, цепляться к собеседнику, если собирался выпытать из него нечто для себя важное. А это было очень и очень важно. Почему-то. – Неужели ты следил за мной – до того, как я подошел тебе, разумеется – просто так? 

\- Не просто так, - Северус вытащил руку из-под щеки любовника и закинул за свою голову так, что Гарри пришлось любоваться его подмышкой. – Просто понравился мужчина. Что тебя удивляет? 

\- Смотрел как на произведение искусства? – развеселился Поттер. – Только не говори мне, что ты до сегодняшнего дня и не подозревал – ни в жизнь не поверю, что ты умеешь, так быстро перестраиваться. 

\- Подозревал, отчего же. И по речи, и по манере держаться, да мало ли в тебе, Поттер, примечательного? К тому же, ты сам дал мне подсказку, сообщив, что покинул родину пятнадцать лет назад – слишком много совпадений, не находишь? Тем не менее, на сто процентов до сегодняшнего вечера я уверен все-таки не был.

Гарри закрыл глаза и, согреваясь в объятьях пледа, стал слушать ровное дыхание Северуса – он всегда любил слушать подтверждение того, что он не один, что рядом кто-то есть. И сейчас ему казалось, что все сложилось удивительно правильно. И то, что в свое время он так круто изменил жизнь, и то, что остался именно в Мюнхене, и то, конечно же, что за столько лет он так и не встретил человека, с которым хотелось бы быть рядом не какое-то время, а, по крайней мере, долго-долго. Как оно сложится, Гарри знать не мог, но в чем он был уверен точно, так это в том, что, со своей стороны, сделает все возможное, чтобы это _долго_ состоялось. А уж если он, Гарри Поттер, чего-то хочет по-настоящему…

\- А если бы все не сложилось так, и я сам никогда не признался тебе? Что бы ты сделал? 

\- Я думал об этом, - Северус посмотрел в потолок, на котором уже высвечивались первые блики пробивающегося сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы нового дня. – Я думал об этом, - повторил он и помолчал еще немного, - и решил, что ничего бы не сделал. Это не важно.

Улыбнувшись Снейпу в подмышку, Гарри теснее прижался к худому боку, и ему стало совсем тепло. Уже засыпая, он думал о том, что мюнхенские колбаски они так и не купили, а яиц, оставшихся с утра, на двоих не хватит, поэтому его профессору, хочет он того или нет, придется довольствоваться рыбными палочками на завтрак. 

**fin.**


End file.
